


Bury A Friend

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: The Supernatural Sides AU [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Far Future, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: Eight graves. One remains.No matter how strong his will is, during the apocalypse, there's only so much blood and dirt it can take before it breaks.
Series: The Supernatural Sides AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144859
Kudos: 10





	Bury A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is stressed. :')  
> I'm sorry I haven't posted- or frankly written- anything since, like, October lol  
> First it was mock exams before Christmas, then it was replaced by revising for the real exams, and now that exams have been cancelled (for now, who knows) I've been feeling a lot of unexpected feelings. Mix that with me and my mum starting to watch Supernatural again, and I got inspired to continue writing.  
> Bit angsty, and at this point the timeline is all over the place. I swear I will sort it out later.
> 
> [Word count: 853]

I don’t know how much more of this I can take this, watching them burn. I can’t see his face due to the white bedsheet and the fire, but I know a calm smile rests on his face, Virgil’s friendship bracelet and a bunch of Forget-me-nots clasped in his cold, dead hands.

“At least someone died peacefully, not like everyone else.” I mutter to myself as I watch the smoke trickle into the sky like grey snakes. “Sure, you were in a coma for several months and I pulled the plug, but at least you weren’t tortured with silver or drowned like-”

I cut myself off before I fall back into those memories, tears streaming down my face; whether it’s from the smoke or the overwhelming guilt crushing my soul, I can’t tell. Probably both.

I caress the engagement ring on my middle finger, tracing the shape of the metal to ground myself just like Virgil taught me.

My eyes well up more.

Shit, I can’t cry, I’m a hunter! Hunters aren’t supposed to cry!

…

…

…

… Am I even a hunter anymore?

For every human there’s, like, 300 of them, so why try?

“God, this is all my fault.” I turn away from the flames and stare at the seemingly endless stretches of water behind me. “If I hadn’t have given her her stupid coat back-”

 _No,_ I think, _she tricked me. She tricked all of us._

“Yeah, into starting a war.”

_It’s all on her. She lied about the trident, about the marriage, about the baby-_

“Fuck, the baby.” I run shaky fingers through my damp fringe. “Why couldn’t I have just stayed gay?”

_Fair point._

Done with having an argument with myself, I turn back to the pyre, seeing that the drizzle in the air has caused the flames to die down to gentle licks. I wipe the rest of my tears away and decide it’s time to bury the body.

It’s not pretty.

Mud cakes my clothes and skin as I shovel the last of the dirt on the grave before patting it smooth. I feel bile burn the back of my throat but I force it down and chuck the shovel to the side, then I replace it with a wooden cross that I push into the ground. I step back to admire my work.

“I’m sorry, I’m so goddamn sorry this happened.” I take a deep breath. “That argument was stupid, and I shouldn’t have gone off on my own-”

Blood floods my mouth when I bite my tongue and come to the shattering realisation that I’m alone. I’ve lost my family, my friends, and my husband.

“Everyone I’ve ever cared about is gone…” I sink to my knees with a sob. “We were too confident. We thought that if the Winchesters could survive an apocalypse, then we could too. Maybe even stop it.” My head aches with confusion, sadness and anger molding together like a child mixing Play-Doh. “I don’t even know where the Winchesters are now. Probably dead.”

“I know if you were here you’d say ‘one step in front of the other’, but I don’t know how many more steps I can take without a direction. You were my last support, man. I- I’m losing it.”

Unsure, I put my hands together. “You know I pray, like, never, so if there is anybody still there, I need something. Even if it’s just a sign that this can be fixed. Kill me if it means this whole fuck-up is fixed.” I cast my eyes towards the sky, the rain now heavier and washing away the mud on my face. “Please?!” I yell and I wait.

Nothing. No God, no angels, no… No demons.

Just me.

“Can’t believe the famous Gregory line has ended with this.” I look down at myself with a sombre smile. But that smile flips into anxiety- where am I going to spend the night? If I stay outside for too long I might catch hypothermia.

“I know being cold should be the last of my worries- apocalypse an’ all- but I don’t wanna die quite yet.” My vision gets blurry with tears. “I have to make up for my mistakes first.”

_And you have to make sure that bitch pays for what she did._

With that thought I get up, picking up the shovel and my katana as I do. Ignoring the wetness on my face, I give the most recent grave a smile full of happy memories, then my gaze sweeps over the other ones.

All eight of them. Dead.

“Guess Death catches up to everybody, even legends.” I say solemnly, turning to walk away from the collection of crosses. “Anyway, I’ll see you around, Padre.”

I march away with no direction. The feeling of my reaper breathing down my neck continues to follow me and gnaw away at my sanity, and I fear what may happen if it goes on for much longer.

In all honesty, I don’t know what to do. I just know it has to stop.

Grave after grave after grave.

I’m tired of burying my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm deciding that I'm going to continue Supernatural Sides now that I have more spare time hoORAY-


End file.
